1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prefabricated arch structures and more particularly pertains to a new prefabricated arch structure for aiding the construction of an archway.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of prefabricated arch structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, prefabricated arch structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art prefabricated arch structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,666; U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,138; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,845; U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,632; U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,894; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,962.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new prefabricated arch structure. The inventive device includes a base wall with a pair of spaced apart side walls outwardly extending from the inner surface of the base wall. Each side wall is generally triangular and has a vertex corner, and a pair side edges extending from the vertex corner towards the ends of the base wall.
In these respects, the prefabricated arch structure according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of aiding the construction of an archway.